Attempts have been made to provide catchers that attach to a trimmer and are able to catch vegetation clippings regardless of the direction in which the trimmer is moved when cutting vegetation. However, such conventional devices are overly complicated in construction and operation and improvement is desired.
Accordingly, improvement is desired in the construction and operation of clippings catchers.